Hollows   Weening?
by chapellefan
Summary: A Bleach Halloween Fanfic. Ichigo, under Shinji and Hiyori's training, must gather as much candy as he can or face the consequences of...Punishment 7! Rated T for Yuri, Violence and Punisment 7. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Tite Kubo's Bleach. Bleach is copyrighted to Tite Kubo and Viz media.

And to make things clear, I do not own or claim to own Halloween. Halloween is holiday originating from the Pagans.

**Hollows…Weening?**

"Oi, Shinji!" Ichigo Kurosaki asked carrying nothing but an empty, orange plastic basket with some sort of face, "How is this supposed to help me with my Hollow training?"

The orange haired Shinigami needed to train to beat the Arrancar coming this winter. He simply walked in his black Bankai uniform and wanting answers.

"Quiet!" Said Hiyori, smashing his face in with her foot. "We give you instructions and you better follow them!"

"Hey, hey!" Shinji said with his awkwardly curved mouth, "No need to get rough! We need him after all." The blond hair boy had stopped and led him into the neighborhoods of Karakura town, everything seeing children running around with costumes.

"Hey, what's going on here?" All of the children were dressed up in strange garbs such as witches and monsters and orange suited ninjas.

"Here, drink this." The blond haired boy held out a glass of what looked like thick yellow vomit.

"No way! What are trying to do, poison me!?"

"Shut up!" said the small blond girl slapping him with her sandal. "Do you want to get stronger?"

"Idiot!" The orange-haired Shinigami responded bending down to her level. "What's the point of getting stronger if I get food poisoning?"

"Now what a minute, Hiyori!" Both stopped and looked at the grinning boy. "There's no need for that, there's always...Punishment #7."

Ichigo went pale. Punishment #7 was the worst punishment…ever. Worse than a year's load of dirty dishes, worse than having to do laundry for a month and even worse than having to be beaten by a small girl several times over.

"You wouldn't dare." He said angrily.

"Oh and why not?" Shinji smiled. The boy held his frustrations in and yelled, "Alright! What do I have to do?!"

"It's simple. First, drink up!" The orange haired boy snapped the glass from his hand and sniffed the drink a little. Then he gulped it down, only to spit out the remainder at-

"Stupid boy!" Said Hiyori covered in yellow juice, beating the boy with her sandal.

"What kind of drink tastes like pickles and bananas?!" the boy retorted.

"The kind of drink that makes you visible to humans." Ichigo stopped and looked at him.

"What? You mean, I can be seen?"

"No, no." The male Vizard responded. "This drink is only visible when you use your Hollow mask and it's only during this night, Halloween!"

"Hollow…wean?" Ichigo imagined a baby Hollow forced to drink a sippy cup.

"Not that kind of Hollow, silly." Shinji laughed. "Halloween is a holiday where children dress up in costumes of all sorts and get candy from strangers. You just go up in you Hollow mask and go 'Trick or Treat' and people give you candy."

"Do have to give them money?" said the Shinigami.

"No, they just give it away for free!"

"But, I can only hold my mask on for 11 seconds!"

"Don't worry." Hiyori said, scowling. "That potion we gave you let's you go for 2 hours. Now your mission is to get a bucket full of candy before your mask breaks off. If you're good enough, we might share some of the candy with you. And no, that potion won't work for anytime else, just tonight." The boy scowled before he could ask his question.

"Wait, if you guys want candy, why don't you do the same thing?"

"We don't like the taste of pickles and bananas." Shinji grinned as Ichigo punched him in the face. "What kind of sorry excuse is that?" Hiyori pushed him.

"Just hurry and go! Remember, bucket full of candy! And no Granola bars!"

"Oi! Ichigo, remember it's Trick or Treat!" But the boy was already gone.

* * *

"Oh nuts!" said the boy fully covered in his Hollow mask, running to find a house. "I forgot what Shinji told me to say. Was it Rickets and teeth? Frogs and beats? I'll just have to try all of them." He walked up to a house and ringed the doorbell. The door opened to find a balding man in his 40's.

"Zits or Feet!" He yelled. The man eyed him up and down.

"What are you supposed to be?"

"…A monster."

"What kind of monster?"

"…A scary one." The man went into his house and threw out an item. The boy ran and leapt to catch…a rock.

"A rock?" It was a rather big rock, smooth and in his hand. "What kind of candy is that?!" The boy beat against the door and yelled, "Hey, you old fart! Give candy before I break this door down!"

"Is there a problem here?" The boy looked back and saw two Karakura police officers glaring at him.

"Uh…" The boy jumped over them and ran to the next house.

"What a stupid costume." The police officer said to his partner. "What is he supposed to be?"

"I think he's cosplaying from _Naruto_."

The police officer gave a sigh, "Kids these days. They read too many comic books."

* * *

"Rats or Meat!" Ichigo said only to get his 13th rock for the evening. "Stop giving me rocks! I hate this stupid holiday! When am I going to get candy?"

"Oi, Chizuru! Stay together with the group!" Ichigo heard girl's voice with a mannish behavior. _Tatsuki_. Ichigo went to the side of the building to find his classmates all dressed together in silly outfits.

Keigo and Mizuiro were dressed up in horrible red jump suits; Keigo's the brighter of the two. Chizuru was dressed up as some sort S&M Garb showing most of her skin. Only Tatsuki's costume was the normal of the group as he dressed up as a kick boxer. They dinged the door bell Ichigo just rang.

"Trick or treat."

"Oh my! And you are you supposed to be?"

"I'm the world's greatest Kick boxer!" Tatsuki yelled giving a round house kick for demonstration.

"And I'm the Karakura Red ranger from Don Kanonji's show!" Mizuiro replied.

"And I'm the REAL Karakura Red ranger from Don Kanonji's show!" Keigo Asano replied with passion.

"And I'm Orihime's slave, waiting for her return so I could feel her gigantic and marvelous-

"Don't even think about it!" Tatsuki yelled elbowing her in the face. "Just because she isn't here doesn't mean you can sex her up!"

"Oh all your costumes are wonderful. Not like that last fellow that was here. I swear his costume must have been out of those stupid comic books or something." Ichigo just banged his head on the wall.

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he counted the rocks in his basket. There was a smooth rock, a jagged rock, a dirty rock, a clean rock and a rock with Bushy eyebrows. Then, he heard, "Help!"

It had to have come from a small boy and worse yet, he heard a Hollow's cry. He jumped and saw a young boy, a spirit being attacked by a hollow. Ichigo didn't hesitate to slice the Hollow in half.

"Huh. I'm a lot stronger than I was in regular Bankai." He looked at the boy dressed up as cowboy and pulled him up.

"Hey, are you alright kid?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for saving me."

"It's nothing, kid-" He stopped in mid sentence as he saw the boy carrying a basket full of chocolates, and marshmallows and candied apples…

"Say…that basket looks might heavy. Maybe we could-

"Not a chance." Said the boy walking away.

"W-W-Wait! I got a rock that has thick eyebrows! We could trade…

* * *

"I got a big rock from that house, a pebble from the house across from that and a rock with someone's address on it." Ichigo said to himself. "I hate these fricken' rocks! Huh?" Ichigo saw a fragment of his mask fall off.

"Oh no! The two hours must be running up!" Ichigo began to run with his hand holding his mask together. "If I don't get some candy, I have to do…punishment #7. NO! Not again, not after what happened last time!" Then he spotted the Urahara shop at the corner of his eye.

"Of course! Mr. Hat and Clogs has lots of candy! Why didn't I think of this sooner?" He landed down and was about to open the door. _Wait, what's the phrase? Rats and teeth. Mulch and feet? Stupid Shinji, trying to trick me. Wait, that's it!_

"Trick-or-Treat! Mr. Hat and Clogs!" He looked only to find the Purple haired women looking up from her bed…topless.

His mask broke apart from the pure shock. Yoruichi looked up from her bed…with another woman.

"Hey there, Ichigo." She smiled. "Wanna play with Soi and me?"

"Yoruichi-sama!" the other woman whispered.

"Hey, life's short maybe you oughta-"

"There is no way I'm playing your perverted games, lady!" Ichigo yelled as he ran out of the Urahara shop, his face red with embarrassment.

"That was close." Yoruichi said before toppling over Soi Fon.

"Yoruichi-sama!"

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Shinji said in the rocky area. "Ichigo Kurosaki has failed to gather the candy as promised, so as promised, he must do punishment #7, otherwise known as…"Shinji stepped away

"Karaoke Night!" An upbeat music played as Ichigo held the mike half-heartedly.

"_Stop in the name of love, before you break my heart"_ He sang with a dull tone._.. "I've known of your_

_Your secluded nights_

_I've even seen her _

_Maybe once or twice._"

"Boo! Sing better! With Passion! Yeah, Berry-tan!" Said various Vizard as they ate chocolate.

"That's for making us buy this, you punk!"

"Freebird!" One said. Ichigo sighed. Punishment #7 was the worst punishment of all.


End file.
